1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of making a plurality of toothed belt constructions and to a new set of such belt constructions.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a method of making a plurality of toothed belt means comprising the steps of disposing tubular sleeves of stretchable fabric material respectively onto a plurality of toothed mold members having different diameters, and forcing mold material against the outside surfaces of the sleeves to tend to stretch the fabric material into the grooves of the toothed mold members as the mold material enters the grooves of the mold members so that the resulting toothed belt means will have the fabric material thereof carried in certain positions relative to the respective teeth thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Breher, 4,443,396 and to Valerio et al, 3,419,449.
It is also known to have fabric material disposed in each tooth of a toothed belt construction between the root and tip thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Skura et al, 4,392,842.